Psychotic black cat
by BakaLuny
Summary: Kuro aime Len plus que tout. /One-shot, 96NekoxLen, avec une Kuro yandere, je préviens pour les âmes sensibles.


Titre: Psychotic black cat

Auteur: Me! o/

Genre: Euh…Violent?

Rated: T ou M, à vous de voir

Disclaimer: Vocaloid ne m'appartient pas, et 96Neko appartient à Hibiki Natsume.

Note: Hello! Voilà un autre One-shot, cette fois-ci Kuro est une fille et elle est plutôt… dérangée. Je conseille aux âmes sensibles de passer leur chemin. J'ai pas envie de traumatiser quelqu'un...

En tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez :3

N'oubliez pas les reviews!

* * *

Kuro aimait Len.

Elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Plus que sa famille, plus que ses amis, plus que sa propre vie. Personne n'aimait Len autant qu'elle. Personne ne pouvait l'aimer autant qu'elle l'aimait. C'était impossible.

Il allait donc en toute logique des choses que Len devait l'aimer aussi. Alors, pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Elle le lui répétait sans cesse, pourtant. Elle le lui avait demandé tant de fois. _« Qui aimes-tu ? »_ Mais jamais Len n'avait répondu.

Alors Kuro avait observé Len. Tout le temps. Comment il agissait avec les autres. Et un jour, elle avait remarqué qu'il était devenu proche d'une fille. Trop proche, beaucoup trop proche. La jalousie l'avait envahie, elle ne voyait plus rien d'autre que leurs sourires, elle n'entendait rien d'autre que leurs rires, qui parvenaient jusqu'à elle et ne voulaient pas sortir de sa tête, comme les voix qui répétaient sans cesse les mêmes mots. _« Tue-la. »_

Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle avait pris un couteau et était sortie retrouver la fille. Elle l'avait reconnue dans une rue, seule, alors que le soleil se couchait. Un sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres. Elle allait lui faire comprendre que Len n'appartenait qu'à elle, elle seule, et que cette fille sortie de nulle part n'avait pas le droit de s'approcher de lui.

Elle l'avait prise par surprise, l'avait emmenée dans une ruelle sombre, derrière des sacs de poubelles qui dégageaient une odeur nauséabonde. La fille avait paniqué, avait tenté de s'échapper, mais elle n'avait pas pu. Kuro lui avait pris une main, avait porté le couteau au poignet tremblant et avait commencé à lui ouvrir les veines. Lentement, pour faire durer la souffrance. Elle avait une main sur la bouche de l'autre pour qu'on ne l'entende pas, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de pousser des cris étouffés et de pleurer en la suppliant du regard. Kuro avait sourit encore plus à la vue de ce spectacle, et avait pris son deuxième poignet pour lui infliger le même sort qu'au premier. Elle s'était penchée vers l'oreille de sa victime, et lui avait chuchoté sur un ton glacial: _« Len-kun n'appartient qu'à moi, tu n'aurais pas du vouloir me le voler, maintenant tu vas devoir en payer le prix. »_

Ce soir-là, la fille qui avait essayé de lui voler son blond était morte. Les policiers avaient cru à un suicide, et n'avaient pas cherché à enquêter plus loin. Len avait paru un peu triste au début, mais il a continué à fréquenter d'autres filles. Kuro est alors entrée dans une rage noire, et n'écoutant que son amour, elle les a tuées les unes après les autres, en veillant bien à chaque fois à les faire souffrir jusqu'au dernier moment.

Elle était devenu un assassin. Mais elle n'en n'avait rien à faire. Pour elle, tant que Len l'aimait, tout allait bien. C'était tout à fait normal qu'elle extermine celles qui se mettaient sur son chemin, non ? Puisqu'après tout, personne ne pouvait aimer Len plus qu'elle.

Ce petit jeu a duré plusieurs mois, jusqu'à ce que Kuro en aie assez. Elle pouvait continuer de tuer ses ennemies, ou elle pouvait s'arranger pour que Len lui appartienne maintenant, et pour toujours. Son sourire était réapparu, oui, c'est ce qu'elle devait faire. Faire comprendre à Len qu'il ne pouvait échapper à son destin, et qu'il ne pouvait que l'aimer, elle.

Elle s'était arrangée pour qu'il vienne chez elle un jour où ses parents n'étaient pas là, puis elle l'avait emmenée au sous-sol, prétextant avoir quelque chose à lui montrer. Il l'avait suivie, sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Len avait toujours été un peu trop naïf, et cette fois, ça tournait en sa faveur.

Kuro l'avait fait s'asseoir sur une chaise, avant de lui attacher les mains derrière son dos. Il l'avait regardée faire sans rien dire, l'air un peu gêné mais il n'a pas posé de questions. Elle lui a ensuite mis un foulard autour de la bouche et le lui a fait mordre avant de l'attacher bien serré. Puis elle s'est éloignée un peu avant de revenir avec un canif, des aiguilles et du fil à coudre. Le blond lui avait lancé un regard de plus en plus effrayé tandis qu'elle déposait le tout sur une table, ne gardant que le canif dans une main avant de revenir vers son cher et tendre amour. Elle s'est ensuite assise sur ses genoux et l'a regardé droit dans les yeux avant de sourire.

_« Je t'aime, Len-kun. Je t'aime plus que personne ne pourra jamais t'aimer. Il est temps que tu le comprennes. »_

Kuro avait déchiré le t-shirt de son amour et avait couvert son torse de baisers. Len ne disait rien, il la regardait faire avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Puis elle se releva un peu, approchant le canif du torse pâle avant de commencer à tracer des lignes et des courbes un peu partout sur son ventre avec la lame. Le prisonnier poussait des gémissements étouffés et essayait de se débattre, en vain. Kuro se recula un peu pour mieux voir son nom inscrit sur son amour. Bien sûr il saignait, et s'était même mis à pleurer, les larmes dévalant ses joues au même rythme que le liquide poisseux et rouge coulait et atterrissait sur le sol. Mais ses larmes ne pouvaient être que des larmes de joie, d'appartenir enfin à l'être qui l'aimait le plus au monde. La jeune fille souriait, trouvait cela si beau, de voir son amour comprendre ses sentiments. Mais elle n'avait pas terminé, ce n'était là que le début.

Elle remonta vers le visage de son blond, embrassant ses larmes de joie tout en caressant ses mèches dorées, collant par le fait même leurs deux corps ensemble. Elle se plongea dans ses yeux, ses beaux yeux bleus ciel, dans lesquels elle voyait se refléter les siens, rouges sang. Elle venait d'avoir une idée. Elle se releva donc un peu, admirant encore un peu ses yeux, puis elle ouvrit sa paupière gauche et la garda ouverte avec ses doigts tandis qu'elle approchait de plus en plus le canif. Ça ne prit que deux secondes, durant lesquelles elle entendit le cri étouffé de Len, avait que ses larmes ne coulent de plus belle. Il ne pleurait plus que d'un oeil maintenant, l'autre n'était plus qu'un trou béant d'où du sang s'échappait. Elle lâcha sa paupière et arracha le dernier fil de chair qui retenait encore son oeil gauche jusque-là. Len tremblait, il regardait Kuro en la suppliant silencieusement et elle ne pu qu'en frissonner de bonheur. Il avait tellement hâte de n'appartenir qu'à elle qu'il en venait à lui demander d'aller plus vite, c'était vraiment adorable. Elle prit une balle de ping-pong qui traînait pas loin de là, sortit un stylo rouge de sa poche et y gribouilla un coeur avant de retourner vers son âme soeur et d'y enfoncer la balle dans son orifice vide, le remplaçant ainsi par un coeur, rouge comme ses propres yeux et comme le sang qui s'y écoulait. C'était magnifique, il était magnifique, et pourtant ce n'était toujours pas terminé.

Kuro alla déposer le canif sur la petite table et prit les aiguilles et les fils à coudre avant de reprendre place sur ses genoux. Elle sourit, se pencha vers son oreille et lui chuchota des paroles rassurantes, des promesses, des mots d'amour. Puis elle ne dit plus que son propre nom, le répétant sans cesse pendant plusieurs minutes. Lorsqu'elles se furent écoulées, elle prit deux aiguilles et les lui planta dans les tympans, arrachant un autre cri à son amour. Elle se réjouit de ses cris et de ses larmes, ainsi que du sang qui s'écoulait d'un peu partout, qui ne faisait que renforcer le lien qui les unissait. Elle s'assura que les aiguilles étaient bien plantées, pour qu'il n'entende plus rien, qu'il n'aille en tête que son nom à elle, son nom qui se répéterait en boucle dans sa tête, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y changer. La blonde lui caressa ensuite les cheveux tout en embrassant son cou et sa mâchoire, et jubila intérieurement en sentant son amour frissonner sous ses caresses. Il avait arrêté de trembler, et son unique oeil restait fermé, comme s'il voulait profiter au maximum de ce moment. Kuro se dit qu'il devait être au summum du plaisir, comme elle-même l'était en ce moment même, et cette unique pensée lui donnait envie de terminer le plus rapidement possible, pour qu'enfin ils soient unis pour toujours.

Elle releva donc la tête, détachant le foulard et le jeta par terre. Len ne faisait plus aucun son, il devait être trop heureux pour dire quelque chose désormais. Kuro n'attendit pas plus longtemps et s'empara des lèvres de son bien-aimé, qu'elle embrassa avec fougue, sachant que c'était son premier baiser et aussi le dernier. Elle était contente que son blond n'ait jamais embrassé personne d'autre auparavant, se contentant de patienter sagement à l'attente de ce moment qui était enfin arrivé. Elle se recula au bout d'un moment à contrecoeur, mais bon, ils avaient tout le temps devant eux. Elle prit simplement une aiguille et les fils et cousu ses lèvres, faisant un petit noeud pour qu'il ne se détache pas.

Finalement, Kuro s'éloigna en regardant son chef-d'oeuvre. Il était si beau, avec tout ce sang autour et sur lui, tout ce rouge lui allait tellement bien, il représentait l'amour que la blonde avait pour lui, tout cet amour qui n'en finissait plus de couler et qui l'entourait de partout, c'était juste magnifique. Elle souriait, contemplant son amour, elle aurait pu le regarder ainsi pendant des heures tellement il était beau, mais il lui restait encore une chose à faire. Une dernière petite chose, et ainsi, ils pourraient être heureux, ensembles, sans plus jamais personne pour se mettre en travers de son chemin. Elle reprit le canif et s'avança vers Len, qui ouvrit les yeux et la fixa, tandis qu'elle souriait, elle ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher, elle était trop heureuse, elle y avait tellement rêvé, de ce moment, et il était enfin arrivé. Len allait enfin lui appartenir, à elle, elle seule.

Kuro aimait Len.

Plus que sa propre vie...


End file.
